Natasha and the Fierce Femmes
by Storygirl747
Summary: Natasha bought a car before senior year, only to find out that it has a mind and life of it's own. How will she cope with finding out the biggest military secret ever? Will she be able to handle the challenges ahead, especially when an event from her past comes back to haunt her? ON HIATUS. IS BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first story, And I'm rewriting it! So please forgive the akward posts! I'm working on this on the side of my other two better fics right now. Big props to ** Au2bot Starlight **and** DaemonicKitten **who inspired me to write this. Thanks to the both of you.**

**I do not own Transformers, nor do I wish to make _any_ money off of this story. All original Transformers belong to their current and rightful owners (Please don't sue me). I own only the silly plot, Natasha, and Dr.**

* * *

Hi my name is Natasha, most just call me Natasha or Tash. I am the typical 17 year old girl girl who everyone aside from my best friend likes to pick on. I don't know why... maybe because I have a family that loves me and raised me to be the "Jack" of all trades, school being one of them. My best friend is Dr. Ameda. His first name is hidden for... reasons (he hates it). He is my age but I call him "Dr." because he is wicked smart. Any who enough about me, onto the strange stuff.

Before I went back to school for my senior year of high school I needed to get a car. I had previously made a deal with my father (At the ripe age of three) that if I saved up enough and got exceedingly good grades, he would go half and half on my first car with me. Frankly I wasn't in the mood to go shopping for cars, since these two adorable boys had transferred to my school. Now before you go thinking "oh she's some boy crazy girl" let me stop you. They are gorgeous but they are complete and total assholes. I mean they must be leading the asshole revolution since every girl that I hate are after them. If you're curious, their names are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. First of all, who the hell names their kids that? Second where do they get off trying to bite my head off for walking across the street when I had right of way? I can't stand people like them. Just because they're all rich and flashy and drive Lambo's doesn't mean that they reserve the right to be total dicks. Ugggh! Alright back to what we were originally talking about. Before school started last week (But not before I met the kings of assholes) I bought a 2002 Volkswagen Beetle Turbo. I instantly knew that something was off about the car, because where turbo usually was in beautiful stenciled cursive, it instead read Glyph. Something told me to get that car, it was in pretty good condition, and only had one owner a man who said the car started to act strange all of a sudden. But he wouldn't say what was so strange about it. But to me there was something more to the car... it seemed friendly almost protective of me. So $2,250 later I officially had a permanent ride to school. Now if only I could get it repainted. The poor thing's paint is fading and it could really use some TLC.

Unfortunately for me, I know like nothing about cars. However the pros of having a best friend whose wicked smart and who happens to be a guy is that he can help me. Dr. came over to my house, so we could give my car a major once over. We started with checking the engine first, only thing wrong was the oil being a little low, well that and the hood refusing to open and then threatening to slam shut on poor Dr.'s head.

Dr: "_Holy!_ Hey! What's with this thing?!"

Me: "I don't know, it acted kinda like that when the guy selling it to me tried to pop the hood too. Aside from the oil change anything else wrong?"

Dr.: "Nope, she's perfectly fine, though she could probably use a wash and wax."

He said as he closed the hood of my car. Dr. and I have known each other since kindergarten, we actually started out as rivals. I wanted to be at the top of the class, so did he. So the last 12 years have been us hanging out, studying and trying desperately to beat each other. As a matter of fact, we're both in the running for our graduating classes' valedictorian. But for now I'm just wondering why he called my car a she.

Me: "She?"

Dr.: "Well yeah. Cars with softer lines and rounder curves are typically called female. You have a beetle, soft lines and round curves."

I rolled my eyes playfully at him while sighing.

Me: "My mistake! I went and had the garage painted_ blue_ instead of pink! Oh and here I've must have _offended_ her! What's her name? _Glyph _I presume?"

He rolled his eyes at me in return, while grabbing the hose and turning it on.

Dr.: "_Haha!_ You're lucky I'm helping you do this! I have so much homework and extra credit I could be knocking out right now."

Me: "Yeeesssss! My evil plot is working wonderfully! You shall toil doing hard labor for me and later I will pass you in our educational battle! _Muhwahahahahahaha!_"

I cackled as I grabbed a bucket and some soap. We both dissolved into bouts of laughter and snickering as we scrubbed away at the dirt on my car. I don't know if I'm going nuts but I don't remember turning on the radio, let alone to a channel that played mixes of old school.

Dr.: "The hell? Did you turn that on?"

Me: "Noooo. I thought that you did."

Dr.: "Tash, go into your house."

Me: "Why?"

Dr.: "I need you to grab your bible, and the book of Mormon. Your car is possessed."

Me: "Really?! You're still going on about that?"

Dr.: "Hey, you've heard the rumors of that one sophomore from like four years ago."

Me: "Dr. It's probably just a short in the car. I mean it's kinda old, and I did get it for pretty cheap."

Dr.: "Fair enough, but I better not get some random call at like 2 in the morning saying you need help."

He said as he bent over to apply the tire cleaner, allowing me to see his scar.

Me: "I see your scar still hasn't faded."

Dr.: "If memory serves, neither has yours."

Four years back Dr. and I were on a field trip to mission city, there was a major terrorist attack and we were part of the lucky group in my class that survived with cuts and gashes. Dr. and I wound up with some serious wounds, but as you can tell we turned out fine.

Squeeeeeee!

What the hell was that?! Seriously what the hell?! I really hope that I won't have to bless my car.

Me: "DR.! _Stop_ doing what you're doing!"

Dr.: "_See?!_ I _TOLD_ you!"

Me: "_SHHHH!_"

I hissed as I listened to the radio.

Radio: "_Everything is tickling is this really happening? Again and again and again_."

Me: "Oooooo-kaaaaaay. Uhhh, why don't we leave the tires alone…and just wax the car and call it a night?"

Dr.: "Uhhhh….sure."

He said. Good he's as cautious as I feel right now. Ummm, so my car turned out nice, under all the dirt and grime was like a faded pale lavender paintjob with silver pinstripe racing stripes. And the hood symbol was kinda strange, instead of the typical Volkswagen symbol, was silver boxy male face. Like I said before this car is strange.

Dr.: "So let me get this straight; This guy said that the car was acting strange, this car has a custom paint job, a custom hood ornament, and you only paid over 2 thousand bucks for it? And I'm almost certain that it squealed as well as tried to decapitate me."

Me: "Yep. You know we're probably just noticing nothing. Like I said it's kinda an old car."

Dr.: "Tash, old car or not you _have _to admit that what happened today was strange."

Me: "Yeah…but we can't dwell on it too much. I have homework and sleep…so do you."

Dr.: "Touché. Well guess I'll see you tomorrow. Later Tash."

Me: "Later Dr.!"

I called as he slipped on his helmet and hopped onto his Suzuki. I don't know how he can feel comfortable riding something so uncovered. I need something with four wheels to make me feel safe. I drove my car into the garage and shut the door behind me. One things for sure, this car is definitely strange.

_**Next day some point in the middle of school**_

Oh, and here I thought that yesterday was strange. God you do love to surprise me don't you? It started in my calculus class at the begging of the period. I had just finished up the work for the day, turned in my homework and was leaving when Dr. nearly flattened me in the hall.

Me: "Ow. Uh, you running from someone?"

Dr.: "Yes and no….Uhhhh come with me!"

He said as he grabbed me by the wrist and drug me to the library. God Save the Queen, he has that paranoid look in his eyes.

Me: "Any particular reason why you drug me in here?"

Dr.: "Tash, _look at this! __**LOOK AT THIS!**_"

He hissed frantically as he shoved papers in my face. When I pulled the papers away I saw the Lambo goons, and-

Me: "Angetsu, what the hell am I looking at?"

I asked using his real name. He knows I only use it when I'm mad or freaked out at him. Right now I'm kinda both, why did he show me those two and then a picture of two red and yellow giant robots?

Dr.: "Tash! You don't understand! They aren't human! I was on my way home from the library when I saw them pull into an old warehouse, so I followed them. I _saw _them! I watched them turn into those giant robots!"

Me: "Okay, you must have dreamt that. Hit the books a bit too hard last night?"

Dr.: "Tash, I _know _what I saw! And to top it off your _car_ met them there! It turned into a giant robot too!"

Me: "Do you have any proof?!"

Dr.: "Yes! I recorded it, but as soon as I got home, I found that my phone was hacked! So I hacked the security cameras of the warehouse and found this!"

He hissed frantically as he pulled out his lab top and pulled up a video showing what he described, it even showed him on the screen! Oh. My. God. What the fuck? My. Car. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON?! Oh shit….

Me: "The...the _yellow one! _He...it _saw you!_"

Dr.: "That's when I ran home! To make matters worse I was on my way here and I saw them, they had gotten stopped by a cop, and I was like "Oh no Biggy, they probably speed all the time"."

Me: "And?"

Dr.: "That is until I saw in my rear mirror that they and the cop were following me here. I took _wrong _turns and went through _residential housing_ Tash! They followed me the whole way! The cop is in with them! I _know_ he is, because when we passed some power lines he _disappeared!_ Like a hologram! The magnetic coils or something-"

Sideswipe: "Hey, you think they're in there?"

Sunstreaker: "Probably, they're nerds. The library only makes sense."

Dr.: "Oh. Shit. Run. _Run. __RUN__. __**RUN!**_"

He snarled as he grabbed my wrist again and began to sprint out of the room as the twins and the cop burst through the door behind us.

Me: "Why do I have to run?!"

Dr.: "Your car is involved! It said your name! They're probably looking for you too!"

He yelled as we ran out into the hallway. We sprinted out of school and we jumped onto his bike, all I saw was Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and the cop. My backpack, my classes and my car were left in the dust.

Me: "WHAT THE HELL DUDE?! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

Dr.: "OLD TREEHOUSE! THEY WONT FIND US THERE!"

He yelled as we broke the speed limit. It's at least a forty minute drive to where he was talking about. We had built this old fort in the woods right after our fifth grade year, if we ever needed to get away, this was the place. Dr. Had even gotten solar panels attached to it so we could have electricity. We hadn't been here in a while, man this place brings back memories. Neither of us spoke until we were inside.

Me: "And we came here because?"

Dr.: "Uh hello?! Giant robots?! Technology that is far superior than ours?! They could hack cameras to find us anywhere! My lab top doesn't have a webcam."

Me: "But our phones do! Battery out! NOW!"

I scolded. I watched as Dr. looked up any and all information he could about what we knew so far. Dr. is what you would call a grey hat hacker. Meaning he hacks for good. And bad sometimes. This is one of those times. I watched as he pulled up a video from the attack on mission city, nothing but shaky camera and wild pan shots of crashing buildings.

Me: "Wait! Rewind two seconds and freeze the image! Good! Now zoom in!"

He zoomed into the image, showing a giant blue and red robot fighting a giant silver one.

Dr.: "I remember that. I remember seeing that! They told us-"

Me: "What the military wanted us to think actually happened. What we saw, what we _experienced_ was-"

Unknown voice: "An intergalactic civil war that has ravaged our home planet and is slowly tearing yours apart."

"AHHHHH!"

We screamed at her. She was pale, with bright blue eyes, she looks like a teenager, but like a really experienced in college teenager. Her hair was blonde with lavender streaks. She was smiling like she had won the lottery, where the fuck did she come from?!

Unknown person: "Hi, my name is Glyph. You purchased me a week ago, and I must say, that I am quite curious about you two."

* * *

**A/N: So this is my attempt at a re-write. I will post to this irregularly because I have Love Quadrupled, and All That Jazz! to write. They9 and my homework take priority, but if this is given enough attention, maybe I'll post more often. Please Review follow and Favorite!**

**CLYL! **


	2. Snatched

Note: This is my first story/ re-write. Big props to Au2bot Starlight and DaemonicKitten who inspired me to write this. Thanks to the both of you.

I do not own Transformers, nor do I wish to make any money off of this story. All original Transformers belong to their current and rightful owners (Please don't sue me). I own only the silly plot, Natasha, and Dr. as they are my oc's.

-  
Oh how lovely. There is some freaky deaky chick in our tree house. Ha, today just keeps on getting worse and worse.

Glyph: "Do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm."

Dr.: "LIKE HELL! Wha- whoaaaaa! UMPH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Like I said today keeps getting better and better, or did I say worse? No matter, Dr. fell out of our tree house and onto….

Dr.: "OH SHIT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed as he rolled off the hood of my beetle, which somehow isn't dented from his harsh landing. He continued to scream as he grabbed his computer and began to run from my car. Now you're probably wondering what I did. Well first I just stared in complete shock as I watched my childhood friend run off limping, then I joined him by darting out of our treehouse. I don't know what is going on, but something tells me that we need to hide somewhere. If this really is a military cover up, we're talking like major time in military prison. Even though Dr. and I won't turn 18 for another two years that doesn't mean that they won't wait to try us for the crime. After all, cases like these take time, two years minimum and by that point they would try to find a loophole to try us as adults. Dr. and I are the youngest in our class. We both wanted to graduate early, so we took several duel credit courses as well as several courses of summer school. The result being that we both will graduate at the top of our class, but who knows now since we are in some majorly deep trouble.

Dr.: "Bike! Bike! Get. TO. The bike!"

He wheezed. Hey we're nerds, exercise isn't our style. It's a wonder that we both passed P.E. But back to the problem at hand, we made it to his bike, only to see my car backing up and slowly turning around, with no driver in broad daylight.

Me: "Oh shit! The car's possessed! The car's possessed! The car's possessed! _Thecarispossessed!_"

Dr.: "_I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO_!"

Me: "SHUT UP AND DRIVE DAMN IT!"

I yelled as I slammed my fist into the back of his helmet. Ow that really hurt. What the hell is going on? My car is possessed…no….wait…..that chick….

Me: "Dr. have I told you lately that I really _really_ hate it when you're right?"

Dr.: "Not lately, no. What am I right about _this_ time?!"

Me: "That…she…her name was Glyph! That's the stenciled name on my car….that is hot on our ass! Step on it!"

Dr.: "Hold on!"

I squealed as he pulled a wheelie and flew through a red light. Oh perfect that won't attack _any_ attention, nor will it wind up on the six o'clock news! Just as we rounded a corner I heard two top performance engines rev behind us. Do I even need to look back?

Dr.: "Damn it! They're back!"

Me: "Can you loose them?!"

Dr.: "I don't know! WAIT! Hold on and whatever you do, don't let go! Seriously don't let go!"

He shouted over the din of the engines that followed us. Dr. did his job, he got us lost in the warehouse district right before talking a narrow alleyway out back onto a main street. He lost them and headed straight for his parents pent house. Once we got there, he parked his bike and we sprinted up the 9 flights of stairs to his place. We weren't there for more than five minutes, just long enough for him to grab his computer cord and phone charger. After he grabbed a second set of keys we were out and taking more back allies to a bus stop. Thankfully this one had the bus going to the garage, which was on the outskirts of town.

Dr.: "I think we may have stumbled onto a national secret."

Me: "Oh really? I had no idea. NO SHIT SHERLOCK, WHAT THE HELL WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE?!"

Dr.: "Don't get snippy with me just because you bought an automaton from a hippy!"

Me: "That's just it. I don't think she's an automaton. I _think_ she's an alien."

Dr.: "Of _all_ of my theories you had to pick _that one_ for me to be _right_ about?!"

Me: "Given the lateral I'd think you'd be happy! If she is an alien then we don't have to worry about the uprising of kitchen appliances in a robot revolution terminator style!"

Dr.: "I'D PREFER THAT! AT LEAST WITH THAT ONE WE HAVE A BETTER CHANCE AT KILLING THEM! WHO WANTS TO TRY AND FEND OFF AN ALIEN INVASION?!"

Me: "Look, okay we have enough problems right now, we need a plan because I have a feeling that they won't stop chasing us and if this does have something to do with the government then we have an even bigger challenge."

Dr.: "Touché. We'll head to my parents safe house, and then I'll try and see how much more info I can get from there."

Me: "I really don't think that's a good idea. Your hacking is what got us into this and it's how they're tracking us. And what do we do in the long run? You do know that we need a long term plan right?"

Dr.: "We'll figure that out when we get there."

_**Glyph's pov**_

**{****Me: "If you two aft heads hadn't decided to chase them through the school-"}**

**{Sunstreaker: "Give us a break Glyph!"}**

**{Sideswipe: "Yeah, we were trying to bring them in for questioning like Prowl ordered us to."}**

**{Me: "Did either of you glitch heads think of talking to them? You know without insulting them?! Primus I swear you two share a glitched out Processor as well as a spark sometimes."}**

**{****Sunstreaker: "What was that?!"}**

You know what I said….

My designation is Glyph. I am the scientist of Elita-1's squad of female Autobots. My assignment was to find and follow up on any of the surviving youth of the battle of mission city, and coincidentally I found two of them. Both show an abnormal rate of intelligence for their age, which makes me wonder why exactly they are so intelligent. My cover was as the femme Natasha's car, I was to assess if there were any lasting effects on those injured in the battle of mission city. She and her mate where among the survivors who had several serious injuries and who were in the radiation blast from when the Allspark was destroyed. Unfortunately Prime ordered the terror twins to patrol the area I was in due to recent Decepticon readings. The readings were faint, but enough to warrant them to join me. To make matters worse, we decided to meet in an old ware house to stretch out our joints from being cooped up in our alts all day and my subject's mate tailed the terrible twosome allowing him to see us.

So now, I'm tracking them through the transmitter in his computer, and right now it's showing that he is leaving the city. At a rapid rate no less. I only wanted to learn about the side effects, unfortunately not all of the students from the battle came out like them. Some developed the human disease cancer, while others are mentally damaged without any hope in repairing the damage. My scans show that these two are neither mentally damaged and they seem to be in perfect health…it's their processor waves that concern me though.

**{****Elita-1: "Glyph, report."}**

**{Me: "Tracking my charge and her mate to a remote location. They seem frightened."}**

**{Moonracer: "Your scans show as much. Heart rates are elevated as is the rate at which their processors are functioning."}**

**{Elita-1: "We have made arrangements for you to bring them to base for questioning as well as-"}**

**{Chromia: "SLAG! DECEPTICON AIR RAIDE APPROTICHING YOUR LOCATION!"}**

**{Me: "ETA?"}**

**{Elita-1: "20 Minutes at most. You are to retrieve your charge and her mate and leave the area immediately."}**

**{Me: "Yes Ma'am."}**

Just my luck, the Decepticons are in town. I'm not one for fighting, I can defend myself…but not much else. I'm a scientist not a warrior, I have no need to fight…not usually. Apparently her mate's parental units believe in protection of their youngling after all. There was an impressive firewall, as well as a numerous number of passcodes needed in order for them to gain access to the housing unit that they are currently residing in. Thirteen minutes, they can probably see my signature. It's now or never. Thank Primus for windows.

Natasha: "Dude, this makes so much and at the same time like no sense. WHY are there giant aliens on earth? I don't like this. I thought that we put all of that behind us a long time ago."

Angetsu: "I still think they're automatons made by the government. They probably got loose and that's what happened in Mission city."

Me: "Actually, we are sentient autonomous robotic lifeforms from the planet Cybertron. But you were both correct if your original thoughts had converged."

Natasha: "GAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Angetsu: "THE HELL?!"

Me: "I would love to tell you more, and as a matter of fact I will but we must leave immediately. Your lives are in danger."

Her mate mumbled a few curses in Japanese before looking back at me. Whats with the scathing glare?

Angetsu: "If she meant us harm she would have harmed us by now."

Natasha: "I'd like to point out that the day is young. Still plenty of time to lie to us and kill us."

Me: "I wouldn't harm you guys. I and those like me are of the mindset that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. I can assure you that I am not here to harm you or take over your planet, rather I need to remove you from harm's way in the next six minutes and forty nine seconds."

Angetsu: "What happens then?"

Me: "Beings that do not believe in what I do will attack us."

Angetsu: "Alright pack it up, pack it in we are outta here."

Natasha: "Have you-"

Angetsu: "Roll with the punches Tash, roll with them. Either we die because she was right or we die because she lied to us. At least if we leave with her we have a greater chance of survival."

After he said that they hastily made their way to my alt, and I quickly drove out of the area. I don't think that either have ever traveled at 450 miles per hour before, seeing that they were both screaming. I know the seekers are behind me, far behind me, and I can see the air strip ahead. Looks like I'm home free. Thank Primus. As soon as I got onto the cargo plane it closed its door behind me as the soldiers began to strap me down as we began to taxi. My charge looks worse for ware, perhaps recharge will help. I will have to thank Ratchet later for telling me how much anesthesia a human needed to be put into recharge for 12 hours. It definitely came in handy.


	3. The truth

**Note: This is my first story, so please forgive my horrible writing skills. Big props to Au2bot Starlight and DaemonicKitten who inspired me to write this. Thanks to the both of you.**

**I do not own Transformers, nor do I wish to make any money off of this story. All original Transformers belong to their current and rightful owners (Please don't sue me). I own only the silly plot, Natasha and Dr., as they are my oc's.**

* * *

_**Natasha's pov**_

Scared. That would be what I'm feeling right now. After all, how would you feel if you woke up in a different place then where you fell asleep. Especially when there are two M.P.'s by the door staring you down. I was sitting in a chair, with my hands handcuffed to the table. Well I have one thing in the bag. The big, sad, afraid, brown eyes look. Despite the fact that I can cry on command, I don't think I need to. Some guy just walked in and he doesn't look happy. He had brown hair, brown eyes to match, and he looks pretty young. He glared at me disapprovingly as he sat down across from me.

"Hacking, running from a police officer. Need I say more?" he said shaking his head. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my throat. I didn't hack anyone, this all happened by accident! "You do realize that you and your friend are in a lot of trouble? The military doesn't take kindly to people hacking and stealing information." Why was he being so mean? I didn't do anything wrong! I can't do anything wrong! Grounded isn't even a word in my vocabulary! My life, is ruined! I wanted to be a lawyer, I can't if I have such a huge blemish on my record! No college wants a federal criminal! I wanted to go to Harvard, or Yale as cheesy as it sounds. I applied last year with Dr.! "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" He snapped. He was still talking to me. Here come the tears. He sighed as he removed a box of tissues from beneath the table and gave them to me.

"I…I don' wanna go to jail! I'm too young! I wanted to be a lawyer! I promise I won't tell! I promise! I just bought a car and half of it isn't mine cause my daddy bought it and n…now I'm gon…gonna get grounded for life cause…cause…cause…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! Who said anything about jail? How old are you?" He asked eye's growing wide as I continued to sniffle and hiccup pathetically. I'm an ugly crier. For that matter does anybody look good when they cry?

"Sev…seve…seventeen! I just turned seventeen three months ago! P…please…I…"

"Look, I need you to calm down. I need you to read this and sign off and then we can move on from there okay?" He said a little more soothingly. He must have a daughter. More patience then most guys like him have. He pushed a very thick stack of paper work towards me, as well as a pen. I was about eight pages into the twenty-page pile, reading and signing when he stopped me.

"Don't you just want to sign all of them now instead of reading them all?"

"No. Part of being a lawyer is reading everything through. There finished."

I said handing him the stack back. He looked through it making sure that I signed everything that he wanted me to sign before he sighed. "Young lady, you and your friend are going to be privy to a national secret. Do you fully understand why you signed these papers, and that if this agreement is broken you could face extremely serious consequences?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Come with me. While you are on this base, you are to call me Will."

He said, as a small devious smile came to his face. We walked through several hallways until we reached a large hanger where I saw Dr. talking to another military guy. This one was African American, and he had a smile that lit up the whole room. "Yo Epps! He agree to our terms?"

The man turned and smiled wider. "Yep. He'll intern for us." He said patting Dr. on the back. Before either one of us could move, they immediately led us into another room. This was really more of a large hanger, with a lot of catwalks. They led us up the stairs leading to the catwalks and had us look out over a small sea of vehicles. There was a Semi, a Camaro, a pick-up truck on steroids, three motorcycles, a jeep, a Pontiac, a Ferrari, and so many more, including…

"Shit. It's your car!"

He hissed at me, right before we watched and listened to the most amazing transformation sequence of all time. Metal moved, hydraulics hissed, and gears clanged all while several chirps and clicks could be heard.

"Double shit. Guess we were both right."

"Bout?"

"What was chasing us. You guessed military made automatons, I said aliens."

"Oh joy. Militaristic metallic aliens from outer space. Note this being the one time that I really wish that we were both dead wrong about what we thought."

Me: "Ditto. And noted."

I said as the tallest one took a step towards us. Can giant alien robots smell fear? "Do not fear us younglings. We mean you no harm." It said. Okay…maybe they can smell fear. "No offense, but it's a little hard to do that. Uh…you know rule of size?" Dr. said taking a step back and halfway behind me. I swallowed hard as it gazed at me with the most exotic blue eyes I will no doubt ever see. "I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots." He does not understand the concept of human space. I firmly believe in "the bubble" I have mild claustrophobia so what do you expect?

"N…nah…niiice t…ta…to meet you? B…buh…bag. Dr. Bag!" I said slapping his arm repeatedly as he continued to try and hide behind me. After a few slaps a brown paper bag appeared in his hand, which was all that anyone could see of him now that he was trying to merge with my back. I took the bag and began to breathe in and out into it. He really needs to get out of my space!

"Optimus, take a few steps back from the femme. You are making her nervous and her heart rate is beginning to spike." Said the large chartreuse one. Must. Not. Faint.

"My apologies. Perhaps you should be seated?"

He asked. Though it sounded more like a command. We both fell to the floor in a sitting position with me nearly landing in Dr.'s lap. "Deep breaths Tash. Remember your mantra. Wide open spaces okay?" He said as tears blurred my vison. "Is she alright?"

"She suffers from mild claustrophobia. She just needs room to breathe. Does anyone have any oxygen?" He asked, before thanking the Chartreuse robot and handing me a mask. "Are you okay?" The Jeep asked me. I gave a so so wave with my hand and looked back up to Optimus.

"You…can…continue." I rasped breathlessly.

So in short, Glyph is actually a scientist for a group of alien refugees called the Autobots who are at war with the Decepticons evil robots who want to destroy or enslave all of humanity and any other species they find to be beneath them. And because we accidentally hacked into the governments files, we now not only have to keep their secret, but we are also a target for the Decepticons since we know the afore mentioned secret. As it is, we have to stay on base for the next two weeks as a safety precaution. Of course Dr. is thrilled about this, me on the other hand am not happy.

"C'mon Tash! Lighten up!"

"Lighten up? Dr. we are on a damn base in the middle of the Indian ocean more than twelve hours away from home!"

"So? Tash you have to admit that this is pretty damn amazing! I mean we get to watch an alien race and how it functions!"

"Okay obviously I am the only sane one between the two of us! Are fucking mad?!"

"No! Are you stupid?! Do you have any idea how lucky we are?!"

"Do you realize how much trouble we're in?!"

"What trouble? They told us that our names would be cleared, no problem!"

"I can think of seven things wrong with our situation right now."

"Is one of them not being able to write a research paper on the greatest single thing to ever happen to humanity in the brief existence of mankind?"

He asked me from where he gazed longingly at one of the bots, Hound I think. Hound waved back in a friendly manner with a chuckle as I shook my head in shame. "No stupid. I'll give you a hint to one of the reasons, its two words; _Tiger mommy._"

With that said, Dr. froze, his eyes growing wide with fear. "Oh holy fuck."

"Not so great to be us now is it genius? And guess what, we haven't missed a day of school since fifth grade!"

"Oh shit."

"And to top it off, _if_ and that is a huge if at that, you live to see the day after we go home, we'll be behind in our studies."

"No…"

"By like three weeks…"

"No Natasha no!"

"Yes! Oh yes." I said to him as he slid down the wall with a whimper that caught the eye of Will. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"He just realized that we won't be able to do school work for the next two weeks which means that our grades will probably drop."

"And that my parents are gonna murder me. That's assuming that your father doesn't kill me first."

"Now you know what they say about assuming. It makes- "

"Shut up Natasha! This is serious!"

"Meh, for you maybe, but I happen to have completed two weeks' worth of work before this little fiasco, and I have my teachers on email." I said tauntingly waving my phone as he glared at me. "I am _not_ about to let you be valedictorian!" He snarled as he jumped to his feet grabbing for my phone. Since I'm taller than him, all I had to do was hold him back by his head. "Ah, ah, ah!"

I sang as he growled angrily at me muttering curses in Japanese and Korean. Will and Epps watched silently as I continued to keep my phone out his grasp, which was really pointless, since he could probably use his phone to get in touch too. "Hey look bro, nerd fight!"

A familiar voice said alongside a signature snort. Dr.'s eyes narrowed as we turned to see the two assholes that started it all. "Hey look Tash, idiotic robots."

"Hey! Watch the R word!" Sunstreaker snarled.

"Why should I when I'm right?"

He said smugly. "Because we wouldn't want you accidently getting glued to the ceiling."

"Please, neither one of us are afraid of either of you two. Try intimidating somebody else. I think there's a toaster in the break room that you can try to scare." I said loving how angry it made them. I do enjoy pissing them off. Hey they tried to make our lives miserable at school, it's only fair that we return the favor if at all possible. "There you two are! C'mon, I need to show you your quarters." Glyph said happily as she scooped us up like we were a pair of wayward kittens. I hope that your quarters are suitable, I was unsure of how mates of your species interact so I did the best that I could on short notice."

"Wait…what do you mean by _mates_?" Dr. asked skeptically. "You two are sexually involved with each other are you not?"

"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO! NO!" We both shouted at her as she walked around the corner. Dr. and I are best friends. Nothing more. Why would she think that we were…_mates?_

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaannnnd the writers block continues... I was not planning on posting to this for a while since I have four other stories to write for, but alas my muse for this came and smacked me on the head...hard. I don't know when I'll post here again, but it'll hopefully be before I go back to college. Meanwhile I have a new Sunny/OC/Sides story up. Its called Hobo you should really check it out!**


End file.
